insert catchy title here
by waffleironofDOOM
Summary: What would happen if I got sucked into avatar? Adventure? Romance? Madness?... Let's find out! nothing serious. first official fanfic please R and R! OC story. Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, ok?
1. ooooh a book

ItalicsThinking 

Chapter 1

Remi P.O.V Why did Hoshi drag me to this stupid book sale anyway? I thought as I watched my older sister leaf through a large pile of mouldy looking books. "Ooooo, look at this one Remi, 'The Supreme Book of Jedi – The Force and You plus The Technical Guide to Lightsabers Vol 3! Isn't it GREAT?'" 

"…" _OMFG, she has to be joking._

"What?"

"You found a book about mastering something that doesn't even exit, and you _want_ to buy it?"

"IT EXISTS! Doubt the way of the Jedi you must not. It's exactly what I've been looking for!"

"But that's the 3rd book, and since when have you been looking for it?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I must find the other two, and I'll bet my authentic Frost dragon scales that there's more! I HAVE TO FIND THEM ALL!" And with that she dove into a huge pile of books and disappeared in search of the missing Volumes.

_And people think I'm mad._

With that thought in mind, I decided to browse to see if there were any books that wouldn't come up in some psycho fan girls Sci-fi night. While I was searching through a small box that had been shoved into a corner, I came across what looked like a leather wallet. M_oney! _But when I opened it to see if it may have money in it, it turned out to be a book written in what seemed to be gibberish. I thought that even if I couldn't read it, it still would look really good in my room, A/N; YAY for being a poser! so I got it for $1.25.

I met up with Hoshi, then we left for home (with Hoshi dragging a wagon full of books). When we got there I went to my room and propped the book up against my Invader Zim figurine on my bedside table. It looked cool where it was so I left my room and went to muck around with some music on the computer.

I was downloading some Rammstein stuff when along came Chen, my younger sister.

She gave me the widest, toothiest grin she could possibly make, and said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Hello big sister Remi!"

"What do you want Chen?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing! Why do you think I want something? I don't want something!"

"Let's try again, what do you want?"

"Can I borrow your coloured pencils?"

I eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"To colour stuff in silly!"

I gave it a little thought and decided that it would be fine. What harm could she cause anyway? I trust her, so why should I worry?

"Ok, but don't use them on the walls like last time."

"Awww, you're no fun."

She exited the room and I smiled_. She's so cute when she pouts_.

Chen P.O.V.

_HA! I tricked her! Now I'm going to snoop. Snooping…snooping…snoopi oh look at that! It's a wallet! I wonder if there's money in it. _I opened it to search for money, but found it was a book. _Oooo…gibberish!_

A/N Soooo…That's the first chappie for ya! Also it's my first posted fic so Read and Review would make me a very happy bug! Please note that all flames will be spread on my toast and eaten! (I like spicy food)-


	2. crap!

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if Remi sounded a bit emo in the last chappie:p She's a bit all over the place when it comes to her personality.

I didn't put Remi's description on the first chappie so here it is!

Age: 15

Eye colour: brown/hazel

Hair: Classic emo style (side part, long at front, short'n'spiky up the back.) dark brown.

Height: 158cm

Hoshi is 16 and Chen is 8

So here is chapter 2, hope you like it!

Chen P.O.V 

_Lets see. _I started to flip through the pages, looking for a picture to colour in, but when I found none I was a bit disappointed. _This writing doesn't make any se…oh wait, it's upside down. _I turned it the right way up to see whether there was anything worth reading in this weird book. I stopped at the middle and read the page out loud.

"Send Yourself Into Your Favourite Programme, Book or etc"

_Cool._

"Sick of you're boring life, need to escape? Then this is the perfect spell for you."

_Spell?_

"Simply follow these simple instructions and you'll be where you've only ever dreamed of in seconds."

Sounds great! Lets see… 

She skimmed roughly down the page until something caught her eye. Again she read out loud.

"WARNING: If this spell is interrupted at any time, it may have unfavourable effects or it simply may not work."

Whatever 

"Ok, Step1…"

Remi P.O.V 

_That's weird; Chen's being really quiet. She's never quiet, even when she sleeps she still finds a way to make noise. _I decided to go and see what she was doing. I got to her room and knocked, but there was no answer. When I opened the door I prepared myself for the worst. She enjoys playing little tricks on people such as attack of the plastic cockroach, you know, real immature stuff. I peeked through the crack I had made, but I couldn't see anything so I opened it fully, only to find that there was no one there._ Where could she be? _I stood there in her doorway wondering where I should look when I realised that she's probably still in my room. I strode down the hall quickly. Last time she was in my room she covered everything in talc, it took ages to clean up. Sure, I trust her, but you can never be to sure. I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it while calling out "Chen, you still in here?" I started to push the door open.

Chen P.O.V 

"Don't come!" I quickly got up and tried to stop her from getting in by pushing against the door.

"Why not? It's my room! I'll come in whenever I please!" she started to push on the door harder. I was fighting a loosing battle. With one almighty shove she sent the door flying open. "What's your probl…" Suddenly a bright flash appeared and I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again Remi was gone.

"…crap"

A/N …crap, …crap indeed. Soooo… what u think? Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy, eh he he o; If they're short I am sorry, I think it's a personal preference. Anyway r and r please! Note that all flames will be spread on my toast and eaten! (I like spicy food)-


End file.
